1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-192329) discloses one of the conventional fuse units. A fuse unit 100 shown in FIG. 1 is a so-called direct-fitting fuse unit that is directly fixed to a battery 101. The fuse unit 100 is fixed to a battery post 102 of the battery 101 via a battery connection terminal 103. The fuse unit 100 includes a bus bar 110 which is an electrically conductive metal plate, and an insulation protector 120 formed by insert resin molding provided on the periphery of the bus bar 110.
The bus bar 110 includes a power supply connector 111 connected to the battery connection terminal 103 and supplied with power from the battery post 102, an output connector 112 connected to a load terminal 130, and a fusible member (not shown in the figure) located between the power supply connector 111 and the output connector 112. A screw hole 112a is put in the output connector 112. A stud bolt 113 is screwed into the screw hole 112a. The stud bolt 113 has electrical conductivity, and is provided with threaded portions at both ends thereof. The load terminal 130 of a wire harness side is connected to the output connector 112 via the stud bolt 113.
The insulation protector 120 covers the periphery of the bus bar 110 excluding the areas of the connectors 111 and 112 and the fusible member (not shown in the figure).
According to this conventional case, both sides (top side and back side) of the fuse unit 100 are available for the fixation to the battery post 102 so as to deal with changes in vehicular conditions (for example, positional changes of steering wheels between the right and the left).
However, in a case where a new circuit is added to the fuse unit 100 due to changes in vehicular conditions, a new mold is necessarily prepared to deal with the increase in circuits in the conventional fuse unit 100.